


Library

by Lessa334



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, That's it, That's literally all this is, bellamy and clarke being cute, they're being cute, you don't have to know much else
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lessa334/pseuds/Lessa334
Summary: Bellamy Blake hilft seit einiger Zeit in der Bibliothek aus. Als er ein blondes Mädchen bemerkt, das jeden Tag Stunden lang lernt ohne eine Pause zu machen, entschließt er sich, sie darauf anzusprechen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung was dashier ist, aber Gott vergib mir, denn es war vier Uhr nachts, als ich das geschrieben habe. Auch am Titel kann man ohne Zweifel erkennen, dass meine Kreativität um diese Uhrzeit keine Grenzen kennt.

„Okay.“  
Ich schreckte hoch, als das Buch, das vor mir auf dem Tisch lag mit einem lauten Knall zugeschlagen wurde. Als ich hoch sah, blickte ich einem etwa gleichaltrigen Jungen in die Augen.  
Er hatte dunkelbraune Locken, die ihm leicht ins Gesicht fielen und ebenso dunkle Augen.  
Als ich gerade den Mund öffnen wollte, um mich bei ihm zu beschweren, hob er plötzlich die Hand und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von mir nieder.  
Er rückte so nah er konnte an den Tisch heran, bis er schließlich die Arme verschränkte und diese auf den Tisch legte, während er mich mit leicht zusammengekniffen Augen von oben bis unten musterte.  
Sein Blick blieb letztendlich doch an meinen Augen hängen und ehe ich etwas sagen konnte, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl leicht zurück und hob das Kinn.  
„Es steht ernst um dich, Prinzessin“, sagte er. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an, unsicher was ich von dem ganzen halten sollte.  
Er schien meine Verwirrtheit bemerkt zu haben, denn ich konnte sehen, wie sich sein Mundwinkel kaum merklich zu einem leichten Grinsen verzog, doch gleich darauf räusperte er sich und setzte wieder eine ernste Miene auf.  
„Ich habe schon einige Fälle gesehen, aber deiner ist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass es einer von der schlimmen Sorte ist.“  
Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und diesmal ließ er das Grinsen zu. Er entspannte seine Arme und mit einem mal war die ernste Miene wie weggewischt.  
„Die da“, sagte er und zeigte auf den Stapel Bücher neben mir. „Werden irgendwann dein Ende bedeuten. Wenn es richtige Bücher wären, würde ich es ja unterstützen, aber seit ich hier arbeite kommst du jeden Tag in diese Bücherei und lernst. Nicht zu vergessen, dass du nicht einmal hin und wieder eine Pause machst.“ Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an und ich konnte den Schalk in seinen Augen sehen.  
Er hatte Recht. Seit das Unterrichtsjahr wieder begonnen hatte verbrachte ich nahezu jeden Tag in der Bibliothek um für bevorstehende Prüfungen zu lernen. Er hatte auch Recht, dass ich keine Pausen machte. Wieso auch? Ich konnte mir keine schlechten Noten leisten.  
Ich hatte seit er aufgetaucht war noch kein einziges Wort gesagt, also setzte ich mich auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, durchzufallen.“  
„Prinzessin, du hast so viel Lernstoff in deinem Kopf, ich glaube da ist gar kein Platz mehr für ein angemessenes Urteil über deine Gesundheit. Angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich in dieser Bibliothek aushelfe sehe ich es als meine Pflicht, dich vor weiteren Ausbrüchen deiner wirklich bedrohlichen Krankheit zu bewahren.“  
Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch er unterbrach mich erneut. „Und angesichts dieser Tatsache werde ich drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen und deine Bücher-“ Er griff nach dem Stapel.  
„-Konfeszieren.“  
„Hey, gib mir die zurück!“, rief ich und griff nach ihnen, doch er stellte sie auf dem Boden ab, bevor ich sie zu fassen bekam. Ich seufzte und stütze mein Kinn auf meine Hand.  
„So schlimm, was?“, fragte ich und zwang mich zu einem matten Lächeln. Ich hatte seit mehreren Wochen nicht mehr besonders viel Schlaf abbekommen, was einzig und allein an den Prüfungen und meinem Ehrgeiz lag.  
„Wirklich furchtbar“, beteuerte der Fremde grinsend um meine Frage zu beantworten.  
„Wie ist dein Name?“, fragte er.  
„Clarke.“  
„Clarke“, wiederholte er, als wolle er testen wie der Name aus seinem Mund klang.  
„Nun, Clarke“, begann er. „Es steht schlecht um dich, aber ich denke ich bin in der Lage, dir das Gegenmittel zu besorgen.“  
„Das da wäre?“  
„Spaß“, antwortete er knapp und ich atmete frustriert aus. Er hatte Recht, ich hatte lange nichts mehr aus reinem Spaß getan. Ich war kaum noch bei meinen Freunden, das Wort Party kannte ich kaum noch und das nur weil ich diese Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte.  
Im Grunde genommen war er ja ein Fremder und ich wusste, dass ich vermutlich nicht einwilligen sollte, aber Müdigkeit hatte mich schon als Kleinkind auf dumme Ideen gebracht und mein Kopf schien sich von dieser Angewohnheit nicht trennen zu wollen.  
„Na schön“, seufzte ich. „Da du es ja als deine Pflicht ansiehst, mir zu helfen nehme ich an, du hast einen Plan.“  
Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen. Er nahm sich einen Beistift vom Tisch und kritzelte etwas auf einen Notizzettel, welchen er mir daraufhin zuschob. In unordentlicher, aber dennoch leslicher Schrift war eine Telefonnummer in die Mitte des Papiers geschrieben.  
„Also dann, Clarke.“ Er stand auf. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Bedauerlicherweise wartet meine Schwester auf mich, aber ich vertraue darauf, dass du dich bei mir meldest um zu lernen, was Spaß bedeutet.“  
Mit einem leichten Grinsen, wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu mir um.  
„Ich bin übrigens Bellamy.“


End file.
